simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Roaring Heights
}} leftRoaring Heights (Brullende Hoogten) is een wereld van De Sims 3 Store die is uitgegeven op 12 december 2013. De wereld werd aangekondigd op 25 november 2013. Roaring Heights is een rijke en weelderige buurt, met veel art deco en stadsthema's door de gehele wereld. De buurt is gebaseerd op de tijd dat (Amerika in) de Roaring twenties waren, een periode in 1920 waar de meeste mensen veel geld bezaten en dit vooral uitgaven aan uitgaan en van het goede leven genieten. Beschrijving left|75px Verdiep je levensstijl Welkom in een stad waar gewaagde vormen, diepe kleuren en prachtige gebouwen hun stempel op de skyline drukken! De inwoners van Roaring Heights leiden alles behalve een saai leventje in deze stad vol adembenemende wolkenkrabbers en volle stranden. Iedereen komt aan zijn trekken in Roaring Heights; of je nou wilt chillen op de boulevard, snel carrière wilt maken of thuis stijlvolle feesten wilt geven. Er zijn allerlei nieuwe kansen binnen handbereik, dus je kunt zelf bepalen hoe jij je tijd in Roaring Heights spendeert! Achtergrondverhaal right Groeten uit Roaring Heights! We zijn voor een paar dagen op vakantie in Roaring Heights en we vinden het jammer dat we deze locatie niet eerder ontdekt hebben! De pier is fantastisch; je kunt er heerlijk eten, van romantische zonsondergangen genieten en het is ook nog eens dichtbij het strand. Zo gauw de zon onder is, barst het nachtleven los is het centrum! De inwoners van Roaring Heights hebben de art deco-stijl hoog in het vaandel staan. Je ziet deze stijl overal in de stad terug. We houden van de pastelkleuren en de fel verlichte gebouwen aan het strand. En moet je die extravagante wolkenkrabbers eens zien! We vinden het hier zo geweldig, dat we ons in de huizenmarkt aan het verdiepen zijn. De huizen zijn zo uniek; we hebben nog nooit eerder dit soort huizen gezien! Wat zal het hier fijn wonen zijn. We hopen dat we jou ook binnenkort welkom kunnen heten in de buurt! -- Contessa & Consort Capp Families *'Andrews familie' Palmlaan 33 :Ainsley is een briljante fotograaf. Haar natuurfoto's doen je geloven dat je zelf in de vrije natuur staat! Iedereen in de stad bewondert haar om haar positieve kijk op het leven. Kan Ainsley een balans vinden tussen haar toenemende populariteit en de fotografie, of zal ze concessies moeten maken? :§2.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Ainsley Andrews *'Astare huishouden' Van Alenstraat 38 :Judy is er zelf nog het meeste van overtuigd dat ze een ster is. Sinds zij en Frank een danspaar vormen, straalt ze helderder dan ooit. Frank heeft misschien niet zoveel uitstraling, maar hij bulkt van het talent. Kunnen deze twee sterren nog helderder stralen, of zullen ze langzaam maar zeker opbranden? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Frank Astare, Judy Rogers *'Battista familie' Standdreef 45 :Francisco is dé schilder van nu en dat weet hij maar al te goed. Zoals dat bij de meeste genieën het geval is, zitten er bij hem ook een paar schroefjes los. Zo wist hij met zijn excentrieke gedrag laatst nog de krantenkoppen te halen. Kan Francisco zijn leven beteren, of is dit pas het begin van alle ellende? :§4.500 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Francisco Battista *'Capp familie' Rivieroeverplein 35 :Na een vakantie in Roaring Heights besloten Consort en Contessa om er gewoon te blijven! Nu er een nieuwe baby op komst is, is het nog maar de vraag of hun twee kinderen aan de nieuwe omgeving kunnen wennen. :§60.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Consort Capp, Contessa Capp, Goneril Capp, Regan Capp *'Cassat familie' Zonnestraalstraat 52 :Samantha is zo mooi en slim, dat ze iedere man kan krijgen. Na haar meest recente affaire met haar collega David Morgan blijkt ze zwanger te zijn en de vrouw van David weet van niets. Zijn Samantha en David voor elkaar bestemd, of was dit gewoon weer een kortstondige affaire? :§2.200 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Samantha Cassat *'Dandy familie' Rivieroeverplein 24 :Michael heeft het altijd zwaar gehad en hij heeft hard gewerkt voor iedere Simdollar die hij ooit verdiend heeft. Hij heeft daarbij zelfs af en toe wetten overtreden. Ondanks dat zijn geweten hem parten speelt, heeft Michael alles over voor Mark: de liefde van zijn leven. Zal het Michael eindelijk lukken om zijn liefde openbaar te maken? :§47.500 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Michael Dandy *'Davidson huishouden' Zonnestraalstraat 47 :Gil en Norma zijn twee Sims die elkaar onder vreemde omstandigheden hebben ontmoet. Norma is obsessief bezig om haar filmsterrencarrière nieuw leven in te blazen en heeft zich onlangs bekommerd om Gill, voor wie het de laatste tijd allemaal behoorlijk tegenzat. Kan Gill Norma in haar fragiele staat bijstaan, zodat ze eindelijk haar comeback kan maken? :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Norma Davidson, Gil McGinnis *'Davis huishouden' Palmlaan 27 :Toen Bonnie en Clyde elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten, was het liefde op het eerste gezicht. Clyde is van nature een waaghals en dankzij hem is er een nieuwe wereld voor Bonnie opengegaan. Bonnie probeert als schrijver voet aan de grond te krijgen en ze vindt het heerlijk om over al haar avonturen te schrijven. Zal Clyde er uiteindelijk voor zorgen dat Bonnie ook op het verkeerde pad raakt? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Bonnie Davis, Clyde Reeves *'Davis-Welles familie' Palmlaan 40 :Voor de buitenwereld zijn Rita en Mark het ideale koppel met een gelukkig huwelijk, maar stiekem gaan ze allebei vreemd. Zullen ze een schandaal riskeren of aan hun huwelijk werken? :§27.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Mark Davis-Welles, Rita Davis-Welles *'Harbucks huishouden' Leeuwenlaan 36 :Olivier had meer geld en bezittingen dan ooit, maar toch ontbrak er wat. Hij droomde ervan om een eigen gezin te hebben. Dankzij een onverwachte speling van het lot stond er op een zekere dag een wees voor de deur: Shirley. Kan Olivier Shirley eindelijk helpen om haar droom van een leven als een ster te verwezenlijken? :§200.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Olivier Harbucks, Shirley Templeton *'Houveir familie' Rivieroeverplein 32 :Clark krijgt altijd wat zijn hartje begeert en dat gold ook voor Louise, die met haar neplach haar ongenoegen probeert te verbloemen. Clark is altijd zo druk bezig met zijn volgende snode plan, dat hij Louise compleet verwaarloost. Kan dit stel bij elkaar blijven, of was hun huwelijk altijd al gedoemd te mislukken? :§40.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Clark Houveir, Louise Houveir *'Jones familie' Palmlaan 22 :Beverly is een echte fashionista die alles volgens de laatste mode doet. Ze heeft alles onder controle, behalve haar kinderen. Wegens het plotselinge overlijden van haar man staat ze er alleen voor. Haar zoon Edward heeft lak aan de laatste mode, terwijl haar dochter Helen alleen maar naar wat aandacht van Beverly hunkert. Zal Beverly een nieuwe man vinden, zodat ze weer een hecht gezin kunnen vormen? :§15.000 :Moeilijkehid: 3 :Beverly Jones, Helen Jones, Edward Jones *'LaFontaine familie' Palmlaan 24 :Elizabeth droomt van een simpel leventje, zonder overbodigheden zoals affectie voor anderen. Haar vader Thomas vindt dat maar niets. Hij is bang dat ze eenzaam en zonder Simdollars zal sterven en daarom is hij erop gebrand om een man voor haar te vinden. Zal Elizabeth ooit de echte liefde vinden, of zal een gedwongen huwelijk Elizabeth en Thomas uiteen drijven? :§1.700 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Thomas LaFontaine, Elizabeth LaFontaine *'Marks familie' Palmlaan 39 :Deze broers hebben stuk voor stuk hun eigen karakters en als ze bij elkaar zijn levert dat de meest hilarische situaties op! Er komt geen einde aan hun grappen en grollen en het is onmogelijk om deze broers serieus te nemen. Zullen de gebroeders Marks op een dag het licht zien en een volwassen leventje gaan leiden? :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Sharpo Marks, Glummo Marks, Dyno Marks, Sneako Marks, Grumpo Marks *'Meyers familie' Palmlaan 25 :Liefde maakt blind en dat is voor Ralph niet anders. Zijn vrouw Irene gaat vreemd bij het leven. Ze zoekt het buiten de deur omdat ze niet tevreden is met haar huwelijk met Ralph. Ze heeft zelfs een afkeer van haar man. Zal Ralph op een dag zijn oogkleppen afdoen en zijn vrouw ontmaskeren? :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Ralph Meyers, Irene Meyers *'Morgan familie' Zonnestraalstraat 51 :Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het huwelijk van David en Donna perfect, maar het vertoont wel degelijk barstjes. Donna wil niet onder ogen zien dat David en Samantha Cassat het iets te gezellig met elkaar hebben en daarom stort ze zich maar op haar lieve kinderen. Kan het huwelijk van Donna en David stand houden? :§55.000 :Moeilijkheid: 5 :David Morgan, Donna Morgan, Joseph Morgan, Carolyn Morgan, Evelyn Morgan *'Nest familie' Rulmanweg 37 :Elliot heeft een goed hart. Hij is zo iemand die een oud dametje helpt oversteken of uitzoekt van wie die Simdollar is die hij op straat heeft gevonden. Hij heeft een hekel aan Sims die zich niet aan de wet houden en hij vindt Dandy maar een verdacht sujet. Zal Elliot de waarheid achter het kapitaal van Michael Dandy aan het licht weten te brengen? :§3.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Elliot Nest *'Picard familie' Rivieroeverplein 30 :Toen de man van Nancy overleed, vreesde ze meteen voor haar eigen leven. Ze hoopt dat haar kinderen haar zullen helpen om de eindjes aan elkaar te knopen. Gerald slaat alle koppelpogingen van zijn moeder af en Frances vindt zichzelf te slim om te trouwen. Zal Nancy een andere manier vinden om er weer bovenop te komen? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Nancy Picard, Gerald Picard, Frances Picard *'Ruth familie' Zonnestraalstraat 54 :De grote Simbino is een levende legende. De prestaties van Gabe Ruth op het veld zijn onovertroffen! Omdat hij pas een nieuw contract heeft getekend bij het lokale sportteam van Roaring Heights, heeft Gabe een hoop te doen in korte tijd. Zal het Gabe lukken om de schouders om het team van Roaring Heights te zetten? :§15.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Gabe Ruth *'Shear familie' Zonnestraalstraat 55 :Dylan vindt het heerlijk om een pak te dragen en sommige Sims spreken er schande van, maar zij vindt het helemaal niet erg om voor een man aangezien te worden. Audrey wil dolgraag een kind en nu heeft de wetenschap dat mogelijk geamakt. Welke invloed zal een kind op hun leven hebben? :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Dylan Shear, Audrey Shear, Charlie Shear *'Simovitch familie' Palmlaan 29 :Henry Simovitch is een succesvolle ondernemer die zich al zijn hele leven inzet voor de auto-industrie. Dankzij zijn revolutionaire werk heeft hij meer geld verdiend dan hij ooit had durven dromen, maar toch kan hij nog steeds geen genoeg krijgen van zijn werk. Zal Henry zichzelf ooit op die vakantie beloven die hij zichzelf beloofd heeft? :§250.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Henry Simovitch *'Souze familie' Stranddreef 47 :Sommige Sims zeggen dat hij een gestoorde dokter is. Anderen beweren dat hij gewoon gestoord is. Hoe het ook zij, Theophraseus zal zijn prettig gestoorde levensstijl niet snel aan de wilgen hangen. Zijn liefde voor de geneeskunst en het helpen van anderen kent geen grenzen. Zal de liefde van Theophraseus uitdoven terwijl hij een medicijn zoekt voor de volgende enge ziekte? :§2.500 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Theophraseus Souze *'Spinelli familie' Buurtweg 37 :Donia is slecht tot op het bot; daar is geen vergissing over mogelijk. Toch ziet ze zichzelf niet als een kwaadaardig iemand. Ze ziet zichzelf eerder als een Sim die van aanpakken weet en het maakt daarbij voor haar niet uit dat het om bijvoorbeeld politici, ordehandhavers of nieuwsgierige getuigen gaat. Kan Donia bewijzen dat zij de echte leider van de stad is, in plaats van Clark Houveir? :§40.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Donia Spinelli *'Supine familie' Stranddreef 43 :Virginia is een beroemde auteur die in Roaring Heights is neergestreken om zich op het schrijven van boeken te kunnen storten. Met haar poëtische schrijfstijl heeft ze de harten van heel wat Sims weten te veroveren. Ze weet de diepste gedachten en emoties van vrouwen met een geheim als geen ander te beschrijven. '' :§6.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Virginia Supine *'Thebe familie' ''Palmlaan 35 :Hector en zijn vrouw Andromache zijn dolblij dat ze weer met hun zoon Consort in Roaring Heights verenigd zijn. Ze hebben allerlei plannen met hun kleinkinderen in petto, maar ze hebben niet genoeg tijd! Zullen de plannen van de Thebes verwezenlijkt worden, of zullen hun kleinkinderen hun eigen pad volgen? :§8.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Hector Thebe, Andromache Thebe *'Torrance huishouden' Palmlaan 30 :Marilyn is een sociale vlinder die niets van de arbeidersklasse moet hebben, maar ze weet niet dat haar huisgenoot Janet uit een arbeidersgezin komt, terwijl ze al hun hele leven vriendinnen zijn. Janet heeft de schijn altijd hoog weten te houden met een tweedehands jurkje hier en af en toe een "gecaterde" maaltijd daar. Zal Marilyn op een dag de waarheid ontdekken, of weet Janet de schone schijn te bewaren? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Janet Torrance, Marilyn Downes *'West huishouden' Van Alenstraat 40 :Deze twee acteurs lijken het helemaal te gaan maken in het cabaret. Hun voorstellingen zijn geweldig en extreem onderhoudend. Ze hebben niet alleen de harten van heel wat Sims weten te veroveren; ze hebben ook flink wat Simdollars weten te verdienen! Zal de show van Mary en MD door blijven groeien, of is het einde in zicht? :§30.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :May West, MD Fields Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Roaring Heights voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Peter Garcia *Marvin Johnson *John Reynolds *Walter Russell *Roger Schmidt *Josephine Blanchard *Peggy Brown *Julie Levine *Margaret Lewis *Katherine Whealdon NPCs *Daniel Rodriguez (babysitter) *Catherine Kramer (babysitter) *Earl Smith ((inbreker) *Bonnie Hunter (inbreker) *Bobby Dolan (brandweerman) *Annie Fogarty (brandweervrouw) *Fred Young (schoonmaker) *Ann Donnelly (schoonmaakster) *Clifford Moore (postbode) *Carole Lewis (postbode) *Dennis Prescott (krantenjongen) *Carol Hubert (krantenmeisje) *Alvin Hancock (pizzabezorger) *Ellen Woods (pizzabezorger) *Dale Crisp (politieagent) *Barbara Emerson (politieagente) *Franklin Wilson (reparateur) *Darlene Ivy (reparateur) *Gary White (deurwaarder) *Clara Jai (deurwaarder) *Dorothy Weiss (wetenschapsnerd) *Howard Smiley (maatschappelijk werker) *Floyd Williams (maatschappelijk werker) *Doris Nagle (maatschappelijk werker) *Delores Miller (maatschappelijk werker) Overleden Sims *Bruce Picard *Charlotte LaFontaine *Clara Harbucks *Malcolm Landgraaf *Robert Jones Kavels Lege Kavels *Leeuwenlaan 38 *Hoofdstraat 41 *Palmlaan 21 *Palmlaan 26 *Palmlaan 32 *Palmlaan 37 *Paradijsdreef 20 *Regenboogdreef 50 (openbaar) *Regenboogdreef 52 *Rijkeluistraat 32 (openbaar) *Rivieroeverplein 29 *Rivieroeverplein 33 *Rivieroeverplein 36 *Stranddreef 25 *Stranddreef 39 (openbaar) *Stranddreef 49 *Stranddreef 53 (openbaar) *Stranddreef 55 (openbaar) *Zonsondergangweg 22 *Zonnestraalstraat 46 *Zonnestraalstraat 49 Bewoond *Buurtweg 37 bewoond door Spinelli *Leeuwenlaan 36 bewoond door Harbucks *Palmlaan 24 bewoond door LaFontaine *Palmlaan 22 bewoond door Jones *Palmlaan 25 bewoond door Meyers *Palmlaan 27 bewoond door Davis *Palmlaan 29 bewoond door Simovitch *Palmlaan 30 bewoond door Torrance *Palmlaan 33 bewoond door Andrews *Palmlaan 35 bewoond door Thebe *Palmlaan 39 bewoond door Marks *Palmlaan 40 bewoond door Davis-Welles *Rivieroeverplein 24 bewoond door Dandy *Rivieroeverplein 30 bewoond door Picard *Rivieroeverplein 32 bewoond door Houveir *Rivieroeverplein 35 bewoond door Capp *Rulmanweg 37 bewoond door Nest *Stranddreef 43 bewoond door Supine *Standdreef 45 bewoond door Battista *Stranddreef 47 bewoond door Souze *Van Alenstraat 38 bewoond door Astare *Van Alenstraat 40 bewoond door West *Zonnestraalstraat 47 bewoond door Davidson *Zonnestraalstraat 51 bewoond door Morgan *Zonnestraalstraat 52 bewoond door Cassat *Zonnestraalstraat 54 bewoond door Ruth *Zonnestraalstraat 55 bewoond door Shear Onbewoond *Betaalbare Elegantie *De Beginner *De Zuinige Vondst *Het Familiefort *Het Grote Kasteel *Het Intrigerende Instituut *Het Waterfront *Moderne Villa *Simpele Decadentie *Snelle Starter *Stadsappartement *Stralende Starterswoning *Twee-in-één *Weelderige Luxe Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. '' *Afgelegen Visstek *Bar Palmboom *Bar Lumineus *Bibliotheek Hoofdstraat *Café Oceaanzicht *Café Strandzand *Gemeenschapsgalerie *Gemeenschappelijke Stadstuin *Park Zeezicht *Roaring Heights Bezoekerscentrum *Roaring Heights Plaza *Rustende Jachtvelden *Sportschool Halters *Sportschool Zeezicht *Stadsmuseum *Strand Bruggezicht *Stedelijke Vispark *Zeestrand *Zwembad aan de Rivier *Zwembad Waterfront Trivia *De van der Smacht familie keren terug in Roaring Heights, aangezien Contessa en Consort Capp de Engelse namen zijn voor Camilla van der Smacht en Gregorius van der Smacht. *Roaring Heights is de eerste buurt waarin bevestigde homoseksuele Sims voorkomen. Zo bestaat de Shear familie uit Dylan en Audrey, twee getrouwde vrouwen met hun zoontje Charlie. Mark Davis-Welles heeft een affaire met Michael Dandy, terwijl Marks vrouw Rita een affaire heeft met Virginia Supine. *Achtbanen keren terug sinds hun eerste verschijning uit ''The Sims: Abracadabra. *Sims kunnen voor het eerst weer O jaa! doen in auto's sinds De Sims 2: Nachtleven *Er bevindt zich een easter egg van De Sims 4 op de voorkant van het stadhuis. Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3RH Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 8.png DS3RH Afbeelding 9.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 10.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 11.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 12.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 13.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 14.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 15.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 16.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 17.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 18.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 19.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 20.jpg DS3RH Afbeelding 21.jpg |-|Video's= The Sims 3 Roaring Heights - Official Gameplay Trailer en:Roaring Heights es:Roaring Heights fr:Roaring Heights pt-br:Roaring Heights ru:Рорин Хайтс Categorie:Roaring Heights Categorie:De Sims 3 Store